Hidden Demon's wings
by lele141299
Summary: Alec finally saw, with the help from Magnus, that he wasn't an useless omega whom no one wanted and that he deserves someone who can, and will, love him. Someone he can spend the rest of his life with. But not everything is as bright as this. Valentine is back and he wants to kill all Downworlders. Also there is a new Shadowhunter. But is he who he says he is? Sequel to TAW !
1. Chapter 1

_**A quick summary of True Angel's wings:**_

Alec always thought that he was an unworthy ugly omega that no one wants. But then he met Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, an alpha who showed him that he was worthy and pretty. That there is someone who can love him. Magnus made it clear that he wanted to court him, but he promised that he would wait until Alec was ready. Finally, at the end of True Angel's wings, Alec agreed and Magnus is currently courting him.

Simon was always 'the omega who followed Clary Fairchild everywhere'. But that isn't the truth anymore. He met Raphael Santiago, an alpha vampire whom he came to love. Raphael showed him that Clary wasn't the one for him and that she will never love him like he loved her either. Simon agreed when Raphael asked to court him and now they are only a littlestep away from being bonded.

But not everything is as perfect as the fate of these two omegas. Valentine Morgenstern, an evil Shadowhunter, is back and his goal is the death of all Downworlders. What will happen?

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Valentine looked around his boat and cursed. Why did all the people he wanted to change into Shadowhunters with the help of the Mortal Cup die. It was true that he had many followers, some hidden in the Institute and some by his side, but he still wanted more. No, he needed more if he wanted to gain the other Mortal Instruments. Now just how to do it.

 _ **New York, The Institute:**_

"My sweet girl!" Clary turned and her face brightened when she saw her mom. True to his words, Magnus managed to wake her with the help of the Book of the White. "I never thought I would see you again." she whispered into her mom's hair, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." said Jocelyn and looked her daughter over, her hands not leaving Clary's shoulders. "I never meant for any of this to happen. All I ever wanted to do was to protect you."

"It's okay mom. I'm just glad that you are okay and here with me." Clary smiled. She was so glad that her mom was alright. "But still...It's my life. I had the right to know." Jocelyn sighted, "I was scared."

"Because you married a psychopath ..." Clary said and crossed her arms across her chest. Yes, she was happy that she had her mom back, but she was also still angry at her. How could she marry Valentine.

"Clary..." Jocelyn started tiredly. "I couldn't know that he would be like this, could I?"

"That's true. But couldn't you have done something? Stopped him somehow? Or I don't know, kill him when he was asleep?"Clary almost shouted and glared at her mom. "You aren't some omega who can't do anything! You are a beta!"

At this Jocelyn froze before she too glared, "Clarissa Fairchild! How dare you speak about omegas like this! I taught you better. Omegas should be cherished and not talked about like some less valuable creatures!" she shouted and Clary slightly covered. She didn't remember when she saw her mom as angry as she was now.

"You better not run around saying things like this to omegas!" at her embarrassed look, Jocelyn's gaze darkened. "You did!? To whom? Simon?" Clary flinched, "You can't be serious! Simon is your friend from even before you were born! How could you say something like this to him?! Clarissa, I'm very disappointed in you!"

Clary was ashamed of herself. She didn't realized how she hurt them, both Simon and Alec, when she said what she said. "I hope you didn't say something like this to someone else!" Jocelyn finally said, glaring at her daughter, not believing how stupid she could be.

But when she saw that Clary, again, flinched her face flushed red. "You did! To whom?!" Clary mumbled something under her breath. "What did you say?"

"Alec Lightwood." Clary said a bit louder but still whispering. At her mom's terrified gasp Clary looked up and frowned in worry when she saw how pale her mom became. "Mom? Are you okay? Do you want some water or something? Maybe sit down?"

Jocelyn shakily sat down, her whole body trembling and her face pale. "What have you done?" she whispered and Clary looked at her confused. "You were rude to a member of one of the oldest Shadowhunter family? And he is also an omega? By the angels."

"Mom, calm down, okay? Alec is okay, I know him." Clary tried to calm her mom but she only shook her head. "No, that doesn't matter. I have to go and apologize." and with this she stood up and quickly walked out of the Institute's garden, where she met with Clary, in search of Alec. And Clary couldn't do anything else but run after her mom.

 _ **The head of the Institute's office:**_

Alec laughed at one of Magnus's many stories, pressing a little bit closer to Magnus's chest where he sat between his legs, playing with Magnus's many rings. His inner omega was purring, happy to be this close to it's alpha. Magnus's left hand tightened around Alexander's waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling slightly against his neck. Breathing in Alexander's beautiful scent, he relaxed.

He never thought that he would find someone as perfect as Alexander. They just sat in silence, both of them happy to be in the presence of the other, not needing anything else. Alec's mind just drifted away, his body getting ready for a quick nap, when the doors were thrown open. Flinching, Alec sat up, almost elbowing Magnus into the nose.

"Are you Alec Lightwood?" turning to where the voice came from, Alec, still a little disoriented, instinctively tried to touch Magnus's hand. "Yes ...?" he hesitantly answered. In the previously opened door stood a woman with red hair and Alec vaguely registered Clary, who stood behind the woman.

"I'm Jocelyn Fairchild." Alec's eyes widened. So this was the woman Clary got them into so much trouble for. Magnus really did a good job. If Alec didn't know that she was under a spell and asleep for a long time he would have never guessed. "I want to apologize for my daughter." at his confused look, she elaborated.

"The things she said about omegas, about you, I have never taught her something like that and I'm ashamed that she even managed to say something like that. Please forgive her!" Jocelyn even bowed and Alec looked at Magnus, not knowing what to do.

Magnus's eyes were as wide as Alexander's but thankfully, he recovered quickly.

"Jocelyn, it's okay, Clarissa already apologized and also received a proper warning. I'm sure she won't do it again." he said gently and looked at Clary who had gone pale, clearly remembering all the warnings she got. She quickly nodded when she noticed her mom's gaze on her and sighed when Jocelyn turned back to Magnus and Alec.

"Still, please also accept my apology, I'm her mother, I should have taught her better." Alec finally managed to get over his shock and stood up. "I accept your apology." he said gently and smiled slightly when Jocelyn sighed in relief. But then her eyes widened.

"Oh, I hope I didn't interrupted anything." Alec blushed and looked at Magnus who was smirking. "Don't worry about that." he said and winked at Alec whose face burst into red. Jocelyn smiled knowingly and winked at Magnus.

"Well then, thank you Alec, for forgiving my daughter, we will leave you now." with this she grabbed Clary and left, closing the doors after herself. Alec buried his face in his hands and groaned. Magnus smirked and wrapped his arm around Alexander's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Well, Alexander? Shall we return to where we stopped?" The only answer he get was another groan.

 _ **Clary's room:**_

"They look good together." Clary looked at her mom from her place on her bed, clearly confused. "Magnus and Alec." she elaborated and smiled. "Magnus looks like he really cares about him."

Clary nodded. "Yeah, and Alec really deserves someone like Magnus." Jocelyn looked at her confused but Clary was sitting with her back facing her, playing with something. Jocelyn stood up and walked closer and her eyes widened.

Clary was playing with the box she was hiding from her for a long time now. She looked at Clary, shocked, and was met with Clary's hard gaze. "Clary I..." Clary lifted and eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "I-I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't." Jocelyn said sadly, looking away from her daughter's disappointed face.

"Really? You wanted to tell me about my dead brother you had with Valentine? Oh, and maybe you would have also told me about Valentine being my father in the first place?" she shouted glaring at her mom. "Clary, please. I only wanted to protect you. Valentine is a terrible man and had I known that he would become like this, I would have killed him myself." she said honestly.

Clary breathed out, clenching her fists tightly. "That doesn't matter now. We can deal with Valentine later, for now, can we focus on my brother?" Jocelyn was, again, confused. "But your brother is dead." she said slowly, waiting for Clary to break down. But she only shook her head and took a hold of her mother's hands.

"No, he is alive. And he is here."

 _ **The Institute, main hall:**_

"We are at war. Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is, no doubt, raising a new army. Please be careful, look around yourself and report everything suspicious." Maryse said and looked at the Shadowhunters around her. "Also, the Clave is sending another person, to watch over us." It was clear to everyone just what she was thinking about this turn of events, just going by the tone of her voice.

"So please be on your best behavior. Allow me to introduce Victor Aldertree." they all politely clapped, looking the man over. He looked really smug, his suit looked perfect, not even a hair out of place. Basically someone you want to escape from."That's all. Please return to your duties. "she dismissed them and walked to where her family was waiting along with Clary and her mom. She and Jocelyn hugged and smiled at each other.

"Jocelyn, how good to see you again. I'm glad Magnus managed to wake you up." Jocelyn nodded, she also was thankful to Magnus, without him she would have never seen her daughter again. "I'm good, never felt better even. I wanted to thank you that you accepted Clary."

But Maryse shook her head. "Then you must thank Alec. He is the Head of this Institute." she motioned to her son, who was standing next to his sister, quietly talking to each other. Jocelyn nodded. "But I have to say, your children are impressive."

Maryse smiled proudly,"You think so? I'm very proud of them. Both of them."

While her mom and Izzy's mom were talking, Clary leaned against a pillar and looked around herself. They were clearly nervous because of the new Clave person, looking him over and whispering to each other. Her attention was caught by Jace, who just walked into the room.

When he saw them, he changed the direction he was walking in. She thought that maybe he would finally talk to her, but to her disappointment, he walked around her and right to Izzy and Alec. Sighing, she looked at her mom. She just looked up and to Jace but then she turned back to Maryse as if nothing happened.

Frowning, Clary hummed. He was her son, did she really not recognize him? Was that possible. She knew that Jonathan was supposed to be dead and that the last time she really saw him was when he was a baby but still. He was her child.

Making up her mind, she walked to her mom. "Can you meet me in my room?" after Jocelyn nodded she made her way to the Lightwood siblings and Jace. "Jace can you come with me? Only for a minute?" finally he nodded and Clary started walking to her room, Jace quietly walking behind her.

Once there, she closed the door and motioned for him to sit down. "Jace, I know that we are siblings, but you can't just pretend that there wasn't anything between us. You had to feel it too." she said, only a little bit desperate.

To her surprise, Jace nodded. "I know, but what do you want me to do? Just continue with that thing we had before? But we can't Clary, because we are siblings!" she flinched slightly at his tone but before she could say something, her door opened and her mom stepped in.

She stopped when she saw that Clary wasn't alone but when she motioned for her to come inside she continued. "What did you want to talk about?" Clary pointed at Jace, her mom following the gesture. "Mom, this is Jace Wayland." he slightly waved and she smiled at him. "Oh, I knew your father. Great man." she said slowly.

Jace smiled bitterly. "I'm, sure he was." he said angrily, glaring at nothing. Jocelyn was confused. Michael Wayland was a great man, he too, when he found out that Valentine was evil, wanted his fall and did everything he could for it to happen. Unfortunately he died and his son, Jace was taken in by the Lightwood family.

"And also, your son." finished Clary. Jocelyn looked at them both as if they lost their minds. "No, I'm pretty sure he is Michael's child and Michael and I never had any kind of affair." But Clary was unbending. "No, I mean that Jace is Jonathan." at this Jocelyn gasped. "What do you mean that he is my Jonathan?

I saw his body!" she shouted, furious that her own daughter could even think about something like this. "When we met Valentine, he said that Jace and I are siblings." she said and looked at her mom, waiting for a reaction, thinking that she only didn't want to acknowledge that her son was still alive.

"Clary, I'm pretty sure that Jace isn't your brother. No, let me explain." she said when Clary opened her mouth. After Clary nodded, she continued. "It may be true that Jace and Jonathan have some common facial features, Jonathan's eyes were a little bit further apart and they were green. Also his nose was a litter thinner." she said and smiled.

"So, I'm almost 100% sure that Jace isn't mine. I'm sorry if you thought that I'm your mom." the last part was directed at a stunned Jace. "Valentine said it, because he wanted to destroy the relationship you had between each other. Probably." she smiled at them. She could see that there was, is, something between them, something far deeper than a normal relationship between friends. And she was happy that Clary finally found someone like that.

 _ **The exit hall, the Institute:**_

"Do you really have to go home?" asked Alec sadly, while holding Magnus's hands in his. Magnus frowned slightly, he didn't want to leave him but he needed to meet with a client. "I'm sorry Alexander, but I really have to meet with this client." at his crestfallen expression, he quickly added. "But don't worry, I will come back as fast as I can, okay?"smiling he pressed a kiss to Alexander's forehead when the shy omega nodded.

Placing his hands around Alexander's shoulders he pulled him closer, burying his nose into his soft locks and breathing in his beautiful scent, also leaving his own there. He wanted everyone to know that Alexander was his and that no one could have him but Magnus. Once happy that his scent was all over Alexander, Magnus stepped slightly back, breaking their embrace and almost growled.

Alexander's eyes were slightly misty, most likely because of Magnus's scent mixed with his own. After all, Alexander never smelled an alpha's scent mixed with his before. Pulling him back, Magnus gently bit Alec's earlobe, smirking when the omega squealed slightly.

"Now, be a good little omega while I'm away and I will bring you something, hmm?" Alec nodded quickly. Yeah, he wanted to be good for Magnus.

Chuckling, Magnus was still astonished how innocent and eager Alec was. Such a good omega. Pulling Alec even closer, Magnus's gaze fell on the new beta from the Clave, Albertree or something.

He was looking at them, more precisely on Alec and Magnus glared. Alec was his! So he pulled him even closer and started sucking. First slowly and gently but when Alec started whimpering Magnus sped up. Wrapping one hand around Alec's waist and moving the other to the back of his head, Magnus let the glamor around his eyes fall and glared at the beta, who was still watching them.

When he saw that Magnus saw him he turned and quickly walked away, but not before turning and looking at them one more time. Once he was gone, Magnus slowly pulled away and groaned after seeing Alexander's face. His pupils were blown wide, his mouth slightly open and cheeks painted a bright red.

His breath was coming in small puffs, his chest heaving up and down. Sliding the hand that was on Alec's head to his cheek, Magnus slowly helped Alec to come back to reality. Once Alec was looking at him Magnus leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"While I'm gone, be careful around that man from the Clave, alright? Can you promise me that?" Alec nodded, he didn't know why Magnus wanted that but he won't question it. He too, didn't get a good feeling from Aldertree. Satisfied, Magnus gently kissed Alec on the lips, before creating a portal. Waving, Magnus stepped through, the portal closing it behind him. Now he just had to be quick and return to his omega.

 _ **WARNING! Fluff! Saphael!:**_

Simon keened and bared his throat when Raphael started sucking hickeys all around his neck, clenching his hands around the back of Raphael's shirt. His own shirt had disappeared some time ago, Simon didn't really care. All he cared about was Raphael's mouth on his neck and his hand wrapped around something no one else had, except himself, ever held.

His back arched when Raphael's hand squeezed, a high pitched keen leaving his mouth as he climaxed. His chest was heaving, up and down, touching Raphael's. Once he calmed down a little bit he opened his eyes - when did he even closed them?- and smiled slightly at Raphael whose fangs were picking from the top of his mouth.

"W-Why didn't you bite me?" Simon asked, slightly disappointed. He and Raphael were together for three months already (A/N: I know it isn't this long, but I want it to be so it IS!) and they didn't even go all the way. Simon was okay with that, he didn't mind waiting. After all he wasn't with Raphael only for sex, he loved him and was happy to just be.

But even when they had a couple, okay fine, maybe more make out session, Raphael never bit him. "You know that I want to bite you when we will be joined. It won't hurt as much then." Raphael said gently, nosing along Simon's neck and breathing in his scent. Hearing this, Simon smiled. Raphael was so kind, always thinking about what was best for him.

Simon shifted his hands, which were still clenched in Raphael's shirt, and instead put them on the Raphael's front. He smirked and grabbed Simon's arm, the one with his 'collar' and brought it to his lips. Kissing it, he looked at Simon, and was pleased to see his red cheeks and half lidded eyes.

"There is no need to rush, we have all the time in the world." he said gently and moved forward, joining their lips and slipping his tongue inside when Simon let him.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So here is the first chapter of season 2. What do you think? As I didn't let Jace go with Valentine I decided to change some things, such as Jocelyn actually telling Clary that Jace isn't her brother, because I mean, what mother couldn't recognize her own child?**_

 _ **Anyway, with this, I can include Clace in my story, but I'm warning you, there WON'T be many Clace scenes as I don't really like them. I mean that I'm more focused on MALEC because, ...yeah. And SAPHAEL.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think !**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi!**_

 _ **So I'm finally back. Yeah I know it has been longer than normal but school started and my professors decided that they all want us not to life and gave us homework and all that shit. And I also had some problems with this chapter since I wanted that thing when Alec fell into a coma but didn't know how to do it as Jace is there with them.**_

 _ **So with some help from my friends (Thanks!) I finally wrote something that I am happy with and here we are.**_

 _ **I want to thank you for all the comments and kudos you left me, it really means so much to me. THANKS!**_

"There is a pattern. Young, strong, highly-skilled fighters, all abducted from boxing clubs, dojos and gyms. Valentine must have realized that even with the Cup, creating Shadowhunters isn't easy. He needs mundanes who are more likely to survive the conversion. Your job is to stake out the potential targets, and catch the Circle members when they try to abduct them. If we capture a Circle member, we have a shot at Valentine. You have your orders. Dismissed." Aldertree nodded at them and walked away.

"Well this won't be easy. There are many good fighters around New York." Clary said but Izzy smirked. "Well, he never said that we can't ask for a little help." and looked at Alec who also nodded. "Yeah, Izzy is right. Some in the Clave are still a little biased against the Downworlders so they didn't think about asking them for help. Luckily for us, we aren't."

"So...I will ask Luke for some help." Clary said and when they nodded, pulled her phone out and walked a little away, for privacy. "I will go ask Simon and Raphael." Jace nodded across his shoulder even as he was walking away. "So that means that we will go start looking. Maybe Magnus knows about some good places where we can start." Alec said and texted Magnus, trying and failing to hide his blush as Izzy smirked.

A: Magnus?

M: Yes Darling *wink*

A: Valentine is kidnapping fighters. Do you know some places where we can look and try to capture the Circle members?

M: Yeah, I know about one place. Street fighting, there are some pretty good men. XXXstreet, number XX.

A: Great, thanks.

M: I hope you aren't going alone? I know how strong you are, but I will still feel better if you will have someone with you.

A: Izzy is coming with me. I have to go, Thanks Mags **.**

M:Anytime, darling

 _ **XXXstreet, number XX:**_

"He said that the best fighters from all around the city come here." Alec said while looking around himself, wiggling his nose at the smell of alphas. It wasn't pleasant and relaxing like Magnus's, rather it was making his stomach clench. "It's only a question of time before Valentine shows up." agreed Izzy glaring at some men who looked their way, their gazes stopping on her brother longer than she was happy with.

Alec nodded and winced, when one of the men in the ring, currently fighting each other, fell to the ground, hitting his head pretty hard. The other man smirked and took the money someone gave him, clearly he was the winner. "You have some moves." Izzy said when he came a little closer to them.

The man looked up and smirked when he saw them. After being done checking them out, he stepped even closer, leering first at Alec and then at Isabelle. "Yeah? How about I take you home and show you some of my moves? I don't mind both of you. The omega is cute."

He said that as if Alec wasn't even there, annoying him further. So he was one of these that think omegas are something below them. Isabelle clearly wasn't happy with him as she glared and growled at him. "That's funny. You really think you have a chance with him? Or me?" she spat out and Alec knew that her wings were puffed out, making her appear bigger.

The man glared, "Who do you think you are?" he, too, growled, but Alec almost laughed. It sounded like a puppy playing around. "I'm someone who's gonna put you down if you don't shut your mouth." she glared and motioned for him to step into the ring. "Are you sure?" Alec asked her before she too stepped inside to ring.

"Don't worry brother. I just want to show him his place." she smirked and followed the man before taking her starting stance and waiting for him to move. Alec felt sorry for him. The man looked at him and winked. Okay, so maybe he didn't.

 _ **A little while later ('Cause I don't know how to write battle scenes):**_

Alec had to fight his laughter at the man's wide eyed look. Izzy just flipped him over her shoulder with ease, not even breaking into a sweat as she punched him around, he being unable to even touch her. Now she was stepping on his throat and smirking. "Still wanna take us home?" she asked sarcastically and chuckled when he only coughed.

Izzy looked at Alec and nodded. Alec understanding her plan walked outside and, when he was sure no one could see him, activated his glamor rune. When he walked back inside, no one even blinked, the rune hiding him successfully.

Slowly walking to the corner, Alec settled for a long wait. He saw Izzy walking away after kicking the guy one more time, and smiled at her when, a moment later, she joined him. "And now we wait." she said softly and Alec nodded. When everyone else will leave, they will set their plan in motion.

 _ **Evening,the same day:**_

Alec stood up when the last person, the man Izzy was fighting, left, deactivating his rune. They, he and Izzy, knew that there was one more guy in the building, but he was currently somewhere else, so they can process with their plan.

Izzy activated another rune, this one making her look like the guy she fought and Alec hid behind some boxes. The last guy just walked into the room, friendly slapping 'the guy's' shoulder. "Some chick did this to you?" he laughed. 'the guy' glared and pressed the bag with ice harder against his black eyes.

"That chick would snap you like a twig." he growled and the other guy snorted, waving as he exited the building. Suddenly, lights started blinking and 'the guy' looked around himself. He was grabbed from behind, someone trying to press some cloth against his nose.

Alec jumped from his hiding place and grabbed the Circle member and threw him away, while Izzy deactivated her rune. The Circle member stood up and pulled his seraph blade out but Izzy and Alec were already waiting, their own swords out and ready.

The man was clearly panicking, looking around himself. He must have seen the unconscious man, because he started sweating and glared at the Lightwood siblings. Izzy used her whip and grabbed the man's blade. "Tell us where Valentine is." she threatened him, pointing her blade at histhroat.

When he wasn't reacting, Alec stepped forward and asked again, "Where is he?" the man pulled a dagger and put it to his throat. Looking Alec in the eyes, he slammed it into his throat and his whole body slumped against the wall. Groaning, Alec gulped his lunch back and sighted. "Great" he murmured and looked at Izzy. "What now?"

 _ **The Institute, training hall:**_

Punching the sand bag before him, Alec gasped. Crouching and kicking, he imagined his opponent being kicked down and Alec jumped up, kicking his 'opponent' into the head. Straightening up, Alec breathed in and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. Grabbing his bottle of water he took a gulp, his heart beating as if he ran a marathon.

He was still angry that they couldn't get anything about Valentine from that man, others having the same luck as him and Izzy. The circle members they managed to grab, too killed themselves, not saying anything. So they were still at the beginning.

Alec didn't like that. He wanted to stop Valentine, not to be scared of something bad happening. Or be able to be with Magnus. Here his thoughts stopped. Magnus. Magnus was his alpha...right? Because they were courting and he knew that he was his omega, Magnus once whispered that he was his when he thought that Alec was asleep, and that means that Magnus was also his.

Alec knew that he didn't have Magnus's collar or anything but it wasn't like he needed it. Of course, he always wanted to have a collar, something that his alpha would give him, something that would show that someone actually wanted him. But now he was just happy to be with Magnus. He doesn't need Magnus to give him anything, he just wanted to be able to be with him. To be close to him.

Sitting down, Alec leaned against the wall and bent his head back, looking at the ceiling of the Institute. Magnus was everything he ever wanted. He really cared for him, looked after him. He never shouted at him or said that he did something wrong. When he was with him he felt protected, safe, like he didn't have to change anything about himself. Like he was perfect.

Yeah, that was it. Magnus made him feel perfect. Suddenly, he heard a quite pop. Slowly breathing in, he didn't smell Izzy nor Jace. His mom or anyone else wouldn't try and creep up on him and Magnus would just portal himself right next to Alec. That meant that there was someone strange in the Institute.

Standing up, Alec made a show of picking his things up and carefully looked around himself. He couldn't see anyone so that must mean that they were right behind him. Straightening up, Alec turned around and got ready to fight.

The moment he had completely turned, the stranger attacked, going for Alec's neck. He dodged and tried to attack too, but his opponent was fast. So not an ordinary human then. He felt their presence on his left. So quickly turning, he lifted his leg and kicked, almost smirking when his foot made contact with another body.

His foot still in the air, Alec swung down and hit his opponents head, slamming their body to the ground. Breathing slightly harder, Alec slowly walked backwards and bend for his phone, ready to call Izzy or someone. Quickly looking at his phone, he missed his opponents lightening fast reaction. Only when he felt gentle breath on his cheek did he look up and lost his breath.

The person he was fighting, the same one he hit upside down the head and was just a second ago laying on the ground, was standing right before him. Their whole body, their face too, was covered by clothes so he couldn't even say if they were male or female. When he finally came back to his senses and wanted to step back, the strange person's hands darted forward and Alec felt something sharp on his neck.

At first nothing happened and Alec moved to hit the person in front of him, but then his fingers started shaking followed by a strange sensation in his shoulder blades. His sight blurred and he started gasping, it felt as if something pushing down on his chest. He made one more attempt to hit the person but when they jumped back, he quickly turned back to his phone, pushing on the first contact he found. Magnus's.

He only managed to hit the call button before his phone slipped out of his hand and on the floor. Alec fell to his knees, his hands useless and his back on fire. Gasping, he leaned froward and clenched his eyes shut. That pain, ...it was worst then his first heat or when Jace broke his arm when they were young.

And then it stopped. Just like that. He sat up, confused. What was that. He looked at his attacker and he could swear that they were smirking. He made to stand up, even if his arms were useless he still had his legs, when pain even more agonizing than before hit him. He couldn't stop the scream before it broke out, the sound high pitched and loud.

An omega's call for their alpha. Tears were falling from Alec's eyes, the urge to scratch at his back was awful but Alec, at this point, couldn't move his hands at all. He heard the sound of fabric tearing and then the pain finally lessened a little bit and Alec turned. His eyes widened when he saw his wings, out and uncovered by his rune, covered in blood.

Gasping he turned to the person who was chuckling and slowly walking closer to him. "Where is Magnus Bane?" the attacker asked in a deep voice. Alec knew that they were masking their voice with something, so he still couldn't tell if they were male or female. Even if their voice was almost as deep as Magnus's.

So they were after Magnus? Now, even more than before, Alec was determined to take out this person. He won't let anyone hurt Magnus.

Not saying anything, Alec pushed himself upwards with trembling legs, not ready to go down without a fight. The stranger clearly thought that Alec can't do anything because they just calmly continued walking closer and closer and lifted their hand, as if to touch Alec.

Well, Alec couldn't blame them. His whole body was trembling, his legs almost breaking in under the strain of holding him up. But Alec wasn't one of the best Shadowhunters for nothing. So he waited until they were almost at hand reach before clenching his muscles, lifting his leg and kicking with as much strength as he could manage in his state.

As it seemed it was still enough as his attacker flew across the whole room and slammed into the wall, slumping down. Alec, having used all of his strength, just fell on ground, landing on his back and could only stare at the ceiling like five minutes before. He couldn't move but that was okay. He could feel Magnus nearby.

He was close in the same building as Alec and approaching closer and closer. He would look after him. Magnus will take care of him. He just saw Magnus throwing the door to the training room open and running inside, felt his hands on his face before everything became black.

 _ **Magnus's apartment:**_

Closing the doors, Magnus breathed out. Finally, that was his last customer for today. Now he could see Alexander. He had this bad feeling all day and he couldn't wait to be with his little omega. Alexander always made him feel relaxed and he could be himself with him.

Hearing his phone ringing he sighted. But when he picked it up and saw Alexander's name he brightened.

"Alexander?" he asked, sitting down on his sofa. He immediately frowned when instead of his omega's sweet voice he only heard gasping. "Alec, are you there? What's going on?!" standing up, Magnus created a portal. Stepping inside, he thought about Alec but when he stepped out he found himself before the Institute instead of next to his omega.

Pocketing his phone he stepped inside the building, ignoring the guard next to the door. They made to grab him but when he glared at them with his unglamored eyes, they withdrew. Storming across the Institute, Magnus glared at anyone who even tried to stop him. He had to find Alexander and he won't let anything stop until he found him.

Now that he was closer to him than before, he could feel his presence and could tell that he was in pain. Speeding up, Magnus turned around a corner and almost walked right into Isabelle. "Magnus? What are you doing here?" she asked, wide eyed. She knew that Alec was training, but he didn't tell her anything about meeting Magnus, at least not before evening.

"Where is Alexander?" he asked instead of answering, his golden eyes furious. "I-..He is training in the hall." she said hesitatingly and staggered when Magnus stormed around her. Running after him she tried to find out what's happening.

"Magnus? Magnus! Tell me what's wrong with my brother!?" she shouted and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her, when he didn't answer. Isabelle flinched when Magnus glared at her, his golden eyes bright. "I got a call from Alexander but the only thing I heard was gasping as if he was in pain. He is my omega and I will find what's wrong and you or anyone else won't stop me!"

Isabelle stepped back, her eyes wide, she never heard Magnus shout before. "So either help me or get out of my way!" with this he turned back and continued. Taking a deep breath, Izzy calmed herself. Being shouted at by a more powerful and more dominant alpha wasn't fun. Once she caught her breath she ran after Magnus.

Just as she reached him, they both froze. A high pitched scream was heard across the whole Institute. The call of an omega calling their alpha and Izzy just knew that it was her brother calling. Looking at Magnus she gasped when she saw his wings, ruffled and stretched wide, the wide hall now seeming small, making him appear bigger.

The automatic reaction of an alpha ready to protect their omega. She almost didn't see when Magnus moved, only saw him at the end of the corridor they were in before he disappeared behind the wall, running to where he felt Alec was.

Running after him she saw him throwing the training's door open and gasped when she saw Alec laying on ground his own wings under him and they were covered in blood? Thankfully he was breathing, his chest moving up and down, but still he was unconscious. Looking around, her gaze fell on another person, this one completely covered in black cloth so she couldn't even tell if they were male or not.

When they saw her and Magnus they stood up and seemingly disappeared right before her eyes. Leaving that information for later, she hurried to her brother, kneeling next to Magnus who was gently touching Alec's face.

"Alexander, do you hear me? Alexander!" not getting any answer, Magnus activated his magic and did a quick scan. Finding nothing wrong he frowned. "What's wrong Magnus?" shaking his head, Magnus looked at Izzy with scared eyes. "That's the problem." he looked back at Alec, gently combing his fingers through his hair. "I don't know."

 _ **Bonus, Magnus's POV when they found Alec:**_

His blood froze when he heard Alec's call, vaguely registering his wings coming out. His mind blacked and the only thing he could think about was Alexander and that he had to go and be with him. That his omega needed him.

He didn't remember running or throwing the door open. He only remembers seeing Alexander's body on the ground not moving. Running towards him he gently touched his face. He was warm and Magnus slightly breathed out. So not the worst thing happened. Next he touched his pulse point. Good, steady pulse, good too.

His hands were trembling, he did a quick scan with his magic, frowning when he found nothing. How could that be? What happened? Why was his little omega just laying as if he was ... No he can't think like that. For now he had to find some place to lay Alec on something more comfortable than the ground and do some more scans. He will find what's wrong and he will have his dear omega safe and sound.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So here it is. Hope you are happy with it and it was worth the wait. Again sorry for that.**_

 _ **Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Finally back, right!**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter will be a little bit longer than usually, hope you will like it! Also a little surprise for Saphael fans!**_

 _ **I also want to thank you for all your lovely comments and Kudos, THANK YOU! I love you guys :***_

"Anything new?" Magnus only shook his head, not looking away from Alexander's sleeping face, concentrating on his magic, trying to find something, anything. It has been almost a day since they found him unconscious and he couldn't find anything. Not with his scans not even with potions. He didn't know what to do.

But the worst thing was that he already saw something similar. When they found a woman who was unconscious and they didn't know what happened to her. All of her vitals were in norm and the only thing wrong was a fever. He couldn't remember how, but he just knew that they woke her up. And that means that he can wake Alexander up too.

And then he will find whoever did that and then they will wish that they were never born. A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts. Noticing how hard his hands shook, he stopped the scan and touched Isabelle's hand on his shoulder with his.

"I will wake him up. I will find out what's wrong with him." he said ignoring the empty feeling inside his chest and how Isabelle's hand tightened it's hold.

 _ **Outside Alec's room:**_

Looking up when the door opened, Maryse looked at her daughter with hopeful eyes only to see Isabelle shaking her head. Biting her lip, Maryse walked away, determined to try and help her son's alpha to look for a cure. She won't let her son die. Even if she herself dies while looking.

 _ **The library:**_

"Shit!" throwing another book on a pile of other books, Jace buried his head in his hands. Nothing, again. No matter how many books he read he just couldn't find anything that could be used to help Alec. No, he couldn't just stop now. The library was big, there must be something, anything that could help Magnus.

"Jace?" looking up, Jace took another book when he saw that it was just Clary. "What is it?" he asked while reading through another book. "I-... Why don't you take a break? You have been here all night. It's lunch already."

"I can't. Not until Alec wakes up. Then I will have more than enough time for sleep and food." he said, not looking up and after throwing another book away, he opened some kind of journal.

Frowning, Clary wanted to say that Alec wouldn't go anywhere, but instead bit into her tongue. She knew that Alec is important to him, he is his family so it wasn't her place to say anything. Still, she could think what she wanted.

Sitting down next to Jace, she took one of the books he pulled from their shelves and started looking for something that could help them. And from the warm feeling in her chest when Jace smiled at her she knew that she did the right thing.

 _ **Alec's room:**_

Hands shaking, Magnus glared at nothing, concentrating on another type of scan he found. This one should scan even deeper so Magnus can have a look at Alexander's whole body. It's almost dinner time and still nothing. He was starting to feel a bit useless. What kind of alpha was he that he couldn't even find out what's wrong with his omega?

He was ashamed of himself. Magnus looked up when someone knocked. "Come in." he called softly. It wasn't Isabelle or Maryse. Or even Jace they wouldn't knock. Smiling slightly when the door opened and he saw Raphael with Simon, he looked back at Alexander's unmoving body. The only thing marking him as a living being the slow rising and falling of his chest.

"Magnus. How are you? Anything new?" asked Raphael when he sat on a chair next to where Magnus was kneeling. Shaking his head, Magnus clenched his fists. "No, I can't find anything. There is nothing wrong with his vitals nor his wings. I just can't think about anything else." he said sadly, gently taking one of Alec's hands in his.

He was glad to find his hand warm and his pulse strong like always. Raphael was sad to see his friend looking so down. He knew that Magnus really loved Alec and that the young omega meant a lot to him. He couldn't even think about how terrible he would feel if Simon was in Alec's situation and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

He would probably go mad. Feeling Simon's presence on his left, he gently took hold of his hand, squeezing when he felt the gentle tremor in Simon's hand. It must be terrible for him too, seeing his fellow omega in a state like this. Resting his other hand on Magnus's shoulder, he tried to give him as much of his strength as he could.

"Don't worry about him Magnus. Alec is strong, I'm sure he will handle this too. And you too." Simon said smiling at the warlock who smiled back, although it was miles away from the usual smile he wore. Raphael smiled at his omega and squeezed his hand, proud that Simon was speaking his mind without fearing that somebody (coughClarycough) will shout at him.

Nodding at the young omega's words, Magnus looked back at his Alexander. Simon was right. Alexander was strong and he will find a way to cure him. After all, he was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most desired Alph-! Standing up, Magnus hurried to his supplies, muttering to himself.

"Magnus?" Raphael almost jumped at how quickly Magnus just moved, even with his vampire reflexes." I can't believe I didn't think about it. I'm so, so stupid. It was there all along." Raphael smiled. This was the old Magnus. Standing up, he wrapped his arm around Simon's waist and turned to leave.

Not understanding what was happening, Simon looked at Magnus even while Raphael was pulling him along. "Wh-what's happening?" pulling him along, Raphael smiled. "Don't worry love, Magnus just found the solution he was looking for." brightening, Simon looked at his alpha with a smile.

"That means ..." nodding Raphael, turned to look at Magnus one more time. "Yeah. He finally found out what's wrong with Alec Lightwood."

 _ **Sometime later:**_

Shaking one of his many little bottles full of god knows what, Magnus grabbed another one. He was almost there. Just a little, he knew it. Isabelle was with him, looking after Alec, wiping away his sweat and trying to bring down his fever. Magnus was by Alecs side even before the whisper left his throat, gently running his fingers through Alec's Hair.

"Don't worry, darling. We're gonna get you out of there and bring you back."

Looking up when the door opened, he was surprised to see the new beta from the Clave, Aldertree or something. Alec was saying something about him. Magnus didn't like him. "Can I help you?" he asked politely when the only thing he wanted was to send him somewhere where the sun doesn't shine **s** so he could return to look for the cure.

The beta ignored him, instead turning to Isabelle. "You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?" Isabelle stood up and straightened when she noticed other people behind him. "My parents put in the request." Aldertree lifted his hand and pointed at Alec's body.

"Alec isn't leaving this Institute." he turned to look at Magnus before looking back at Isabelle, "I'm sure his warlock friend can figure something out. Here." lifting his eyebrow, Magnus walked closer, stopping right in front of Aldertree, towering over him with good five inches.

"This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss." he said sarcastically "Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this Institute." Aldertree took a step back from the powerful warlock, coughing and trying to save his status he turned back to Isabelle.

"I don't know what you are up to, and ultimately I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be portaled. He will have to stay here. And even if he wasn't, I don't approve of this request." he smirked slightly, turning to leave.

"Fine if you won't. But don't blame me if your beloved Institute falls apart." said Magnus mockingly and smirked when the beta flinched. "I will save Alexander even if it would be the last thing I do." he said seriously and slammed the door after Aldertree and his people with his magic.

"Magnus .." started Isabelle, but Magnus stopped her. "Don't worry dear, I will wake him up. I'm almost there. I know it."

 _ **Hotel DUMORT:**_

"Are you sure Alec will be okay?" Simon asked as they retired to their room. Nodding, Raphael walked into their wardrobe, to get ready for bed. "Yes, don't worry. I'm sure Alec will be fine." nodding, even though Raphael couldn't see him, Simon brushed his teeth before changing with Raphael, with him being in their wardrobe and Raphael in the bathroom.

"I know that you said that, but I still can't help but be worried. I don't want anything to happen to Alec. I mean, I don't know what I would do if it were you in his place." he said softly once they were both laying in their bed, his head resting on Raphael's naked chest.

"I know what you mean, love. I think that Magnus is strong, bearing it like this. I would probably be mad by this time if it were you." Raphael whispered, kissing the crown of Simon's head. Sighing, Simon nuzzled against his chest, gently kissing just shy above Raphael's heart.

Simon was almost asleep when Raphael's voice broke the silence in the room. "Let's bond." eyes widening, sitting up and looking at Raphael, Simon could feel his cheeks burning up. "What?" he whispered. Raphael, too, sat up and took Simon's hands in his. "When I saw Magnus and Alec today, I-I realized that I don't want to lose you. That I want to be with you forever."

Moving one of his hands to Simon's cheek, he gently cupped it and leaned forward. "Simon Lewis, would you do me the honor of becoming mine for now and forever, will you become a vampire and will you be by my side until the world ends?"

Blinking tears away, Simon smiled and nodded, his cheeks stretching into the widest smile in his life. He couldn't be happier than now. He, for some time now, knew that he loved Raphael, that he was the one for him. He just waited for Raphael to ask and now, now he finally asked. He could finally bond with him and Simon would be a vampire just like Raphael, he will be able to be with him forever. He never wanted anything more.

Smiling, Raphael moved closer and leaned forward, leaving the final step to Simon. Simon shyly looked at their joined hands, he had never done this before. Making love that is. Sure, they kissed before even moved on to some heavier petting but nothing more. He was a little bit nervous. But this was Raphael, he will take care of him.

So taking a deep breath, Simon leaned forward, closing his eyes, and gently brushed his lips against Raphael's.

 _ **WARNING! Smut ahead, if you are underage or don't like DON'T READ! Thank you!:**_

Moving his hand, so he could cradle Simon's cheek, Raphael slowly licked at Simon's lips, asking for permission, which was granted. Flicking his tongue against Simon's, Raphael knew that he would have to calm Simon down first. So sucking on his tongue, Raphael swallowed all of Simon's moans and whimpers, only breaking away when he remembered that Simon needed to breathe.

The little omega was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed slightly along with the tips of his ears. Cute. Moving forward, he started nipping and licking at Simon's neck, wanting to distract him. Once he was sure Simon was focused on the pleasure coming from his neck, he slowly and carefully moved his other hand beneath Simon's shirt and onto his stomach.

When he didn't get any protests, he slowly moved his hand upwards, lifting Simon's shirt along as he went. Once he moved away from Simon's neck, the pale skin of his neck was covered in love bites and the omega was trembling from the pleasure. Quickly pulling his night shirt over his head, Raphael threw it somewhere behind him, not caring where it landed and without much thinking lunged forward and engulfed one of Simon's pink nipples in wet heat.

"Raph-..." the breathy call of his name made him lift his head and his pupils dilated. Simon's own eyes were hazy, his cheeks a pretty pink and his hair ruffled. He looked delectable. Growling deep in his throat, Raphaelleaned forward, pressing his lips to the smaller man's and slipped his tongue inside when Simon let him.

He will be, is his. No one else could have him. Only his. Breaking the kiss, Raphael's eyes darkened when he heard the soft whimper from Simon and he had to fight his instincts to not kiss him more. There will be time for that later, now he has more important things to focus on.

Like finally bonding with Simon. And well...you know...the sex thing. "Raph-" the whimper of his name made him focus on Simon and he smiled at him when he saw his outstretched arms. Moving slightly forward, Raphael let him wrap his hands around his neck, pulling him closer, until he was practically laying on top of him.

"What is it amore, hmm?" he purred, biting Simon's ear and enjoying the soft moan he got for his effort. Chuckling when the omega ground against him and he could feel Simon's excitement, Raphael buried his head in Simon's neck, nuzzling and nipping at the place where he would place his mating bite.

Shivering, Simon moved his head so Raphael could have better access, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of Raphael's head, pushing him closer to his neck. It just felt so good. His other hand clenched around their sheets, trying to stop himself from moving around. His pants were getting slightly damp, his instincts kicking in. Like any proper omega he will start slicking, his body's reaction to Raphael's activities.

Biting back shout of surprise when Raphael moved back to his nipple and his hand moving inside his pants, cupping him, Simon's own hands buried themselves in Raphael's hair, pulling him closer to his chest. The stimulation was better than anything he felt and he vaguely wondered if it will feel like this when his child will breastfeed from him.

Blushing at his own thoughts, Simon was glad that Raphael couldn't see him in that moment. It says a lot that even his inner omega was happy that they were bonding, thinking about cubs already. "Ah!" his back arched upwards, his chest connecting with Raphael's above him, his eyes wide. "Shh tesoro. Easy, easy."

Raphael's finger was buried inside his hole. And when did he get rid of his pants? A trickle of slick spilling with the movement of his finger. He always slicked more than others omegas, at least according to the web site he read, and Simon was never more thankful for that then now. He knew how big Raphael was and he also knew that the first time will hurt, but he was ready. He really wanted this even if it hurt him.

Slowly moving his finger deeper, Raphael almost groaned out aloud at the warm and wet feeling. He couldn't wait to be buried inside. But first he had to properly prepare him, he wouldn't want to hurt Simon. Looking up, Raphael smiled at the sight.

Simon's chest was heaving up and down, his cheeks flushed along with his ears and his eyes were hazy and unfocused when he looked at him. Pulling the finger back before pushing it back along with another, Raphael didn't look away from Simon's face wanting to see any signs that he was in pain. But when the only respond he got were gasps and pants, Raphael moved his fingers a little bit deeper, smirking when Simon jolted and moaned, his legsspreading further.

"Here it is." he murmured and pressed on the same place, enjoying the little groans he got. Pushing his third finger inside, Raphael slowly widened them, wanting to stretch Simon to the fullest he could. The slick helped a lot but still. When he was sure he won't hurt him, he pulled his fingers completely out, smirking when that got him moan of disappointment.

"Now, don't worry tesoro. You will be filled with something better in just a second." purring, Raphael moved slightly back, so he could nudge the tip of cock against Simon's stretched hole, smirking when the omega's breath hitched. Reaching forward and grabbing his hand, Raphael smiled when his hand got squeezed, telling him that he was ready.

Moving forward, Raphael's eyes rolled back when he was surrounded by warmth, Simon clenching around him. Crying out, Simon's back arched. He was so full and he could feel Raphael inside him. It was amazing. But that was nothing. Once Raphael started moving Simon couldn't think. The only thing he was able to feel and register was Raphael.

It was then that Raphael slightly shifted his hips, hitting in another angle. Keening, Simon's whole body flushed. "T-there, Raph" he babbled, moving his hips, wanting Raphael to hit that one spot again and again. And then Raphael pulled out. Simon made a confused sound that turned into a high pitched moan when he was turned around so he was sitting on Raphael's lap with Raphael buried inside him again.

Circling his arm around Simon's chest, Raphael pulled him closer and started pounding, hitting the omega's sweet spot each time. Mewling, Simon threw his head back, leaning against Raphael's shoulder, his mouth open and his eyes clenched shut. One of his hands went to Raph's neck, the other clenching around his thigh.

His legs started shaking and he knew that he was close. "R-Raph,...I-I'm ..." Raphael knew what he tried to say and started moving even faster, wanting to come with him. His eyes darkened and his fangs extended, his eyes locked onto the place where Simon's neck meets his shoulder before lunging forward.

Simon's whole body clenched and he screamed, climaxing. Raph's bite hurt a lot but after a second the pain disappeared and the only thing he could feel was pleasure. Vaguely he felt when Raphael came inside him, a little bit leaking outside along with his slick, with there being too much inside.

Slowly, Raphael pulled away from Simon's neck, satisfied with the deep bite there, and then also his lower body, inwardly smirking at the amount of fluids that followed. Laying on the bed, Raphael moved them from the wet spot and licked the slightly bleeding mating bite.

 _ **WARNINGS! End of SMUT!:**_

Once he was happy that it wasn't bleeding anymore he pulled away. Breathing slightly faster, even when he didn't need to, Raphael looked at Simon, his omega. Smiling when Simon's trembling arms pulled him closer, he let Simon nuzzle against his chest. In the morning, Simon will be the same as him, a vampire, and then they will be together forever. Kissing his forehead, Raphael settled for his last wait until Simon wakes up. Finally, he won't be alone anymore.

 _ **The Institute, Alec's room:**_

"Are you sure it will work, Magnus?" asked a worried Isabelle, looking from her still unconscious brother to Magnus, who was getting ready to wake him up, and back. Magnus looked at her, his eyes warm but still worried. "I really hope so. If I'm right than the problem we have is that whatever that person gave him affected his inner omega. It would explain his wings. This spell is powerful, even I will have some problems doing it, but hopefully it will heal his omega and he should wake up." Magnus said looking back at Alec.

Running his fingers through Alec's fringe, Magnus stood up and started removing his shirt. "Magnus?" squeaked Isabelle and turned away. Magnus was hot, she couldn't deny that, but he was her brother's alpha. Chuckling, Magnus pulled his shirt off and left it besides his other things. "So sorry dear, but I will need to have my wings out. More access to power you understand." he said kindly and turned to his dear omega.

The smile left his face and in it's place stood a concentrated frown. Moving his shoulder blades a little, Magnus let his wings come out, stretching them to their full length, the massive wings touching the walls. Unglamoring his eyes, Magnus closed them and stretched his hands above Alec's body.

Breathing in, Magnus started muttering the ancient spell, feeling his magic leaking from his hands and onto Alec's body. Isabelle stood there, her eyes wide open at the amazing demonstration of magic. She almost jumped forward, when Magnus's wings moved and encircled Alec and Magnus, hiding them from her sight.

Burying her nails into her leg, she stayed glued to the place, remembering Magnus saying that she can't, under no circumstances, interrupt the spell. So she just stood there, listening to Magnus's muttering and willing herself not to move.

Suddenly, she couldn't hear Magnus anymore. She made a step forward, before stopping herself. What happened? What's going on? Is he awake? Or...? Magnus's wings moved and Isabelle's face broke into a smile when she saw her brother up and alive, his face buried in Magnus's chest while Magnus's face was buried in Alec's hair, breathing in his scent.

"Oh my god, Alec!" they broke apart and Isabelle pulled Alec into her own hug, squeezing as much as she dared. He looked tired and had huge black circles under his eyes, but otherwise he was alive and that was the important thing. "You are okay." she breathed and kissed his forehead. "I-Izzy I can-can't breath." she heard him croak out and sheepishly pulled back.

"I will go inform Jace and mom." she said and ran to look for them, a smile on her face for the first time in two days.

Looking back at Magnus once Izzy ran away, Alec shivered when he saw his cat eyes and wings. Magnus seeing this, thought that Alec was disturbed by them and made to cover it but Alec stopped him. "No, I like them." he said shyly and squeezed Magnus's hand.

Sitting down next to his omega, Magnus gently lifted Alexander's chin and made him look at him. "Alexander, do you know who did this to you?" shaking his head, Alec played with Magnus's long fingers. "And do you know why they did it?" Alec made to shake his head again but he stopped. Looking into Magnus's golden eyes he carefully said,

"They were looking for you."

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So here is chapter 3. Hope you liked it.**_

 _ **I really wanted to move the Saphael relationship a bit forward and this came up, what do you think?**_

 _ **Let me know please! I appreciate every Kudos and Comment!**_

 _ **Thank you :***_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, I'm back again!**_

 _ **This chapter will be a filler, meaning that it won't**_ _**have a lot of impact on**_ _ **the plot. I just wanted to write these scenes and didn't think they would**_ _ **fit in with how the story goes**_ _ **so this is the result? Hope you will like it :D**_

 _ **Also, I would like to thank you all for the 4k hits :D THANK YOU, It means a lot that someone likes my story so much and that someone reads it.**_

 _ **Magnus's loft:**_

"Magnus?" Alec hesitantly called once he stepped into the loft, looking around. He frowned when he didn't see the alpha. Picking Chairman meow up when the cat rubbed against his ankles. Normally, Magnus would wait for him in the hallway, asking if he wanted something and how his day was. This was happening almost every time Alec came .

Magnus also stopped calling him so often and Alec has this feeling that something was wrong and that it was his fault. All this started when Alec woke up from whatever his attacker attacked him with. Magnus started distancing himself and Alec didn't know why.

"Magnus?" he tried again and smiled when a small 'here' answered him. Walking to where he knew Magnus's office was, he gently knocked on the door, which was ajar, before stepping in. "Hi." he said softly, smiling. But his smile slipped off of his face when Magnus only nodded, instead focusing on whatever he was working on.

Gathering his nerves, Alec walked closer, sitting down in one of the big soft chairs Magnus kept before his desk. "Say, would you l-like to get d-dinner tonight?" he asked, his hands playing with the bottom of his baggy sweater. It was getting colder and colder outside. Thankfully, Alec didn't mind. He always loved warm andsoft clothes, the kind that you want to rub your face against.

"Not tonight. I have to finish this, the client needs it as soon as possible." Magnus said, still not lifting his head nor looking at the omega before him. Something in Alec's eyesdimmed,feeling his heart dropping. It wasn't like he wasn't used to rejection, he just thought that Magnus wouldn't refuse him. Maybe he was foolish to forget that he just wasn't that kind of omega whom someone would want.

"I-I see. I will leave you t-to your work then. Good ni-night Magnus?" Alec said and stood up. He waited for some kind, any kind, of reaction from Magnus, but when he, again, only got a nod, he turned and walked away. Gently pushing Chairman away, he closed the door and almost ran down the stairs and into the cold streets.

 _ **Back with Magnus:**_

Once he heard the door slam close Magnus put his head into his hands. He could feel how heart broken to omega was and he hated doing this to him, but he hated the fact that Alexander got hurt because of him even more. Because whoever attacked him was looking for Magnus.

 _ **The Institute:**_

Isabelle smiled, seeing her brother, but the smile changed into a frown when Alec didn't stop, only walking, almost running by and to where she knew his room was. When she thought about it recently, Alec was almost like before he met Magnus. Sad and embarrassed because of what he was. She didn't like this one bit. And she will find out what was wrong.

Making up her mind, Isabelle made her way, without anyone noticing, to Alec's room and pressed her ear against the door, praying that Alec didn't use the silencing rune. At first she only heard Alec's quite breathing and she was about to leave when she heard his breath hitch.

Frowning, she pressed even closer and had to bite her lip. Was Alec crying? No, Alec wouldn't or would he? Anyway, he was pretty damn close to crying and anyone who ever made Alec cry, or close to crying, will have to answer to her. Even if it's Magnus.

 _ **Hotel DUMORT:**_

Biting back a moan, Raphael gently pulled at the hair on the back of Simon's head. The new vampire growled but let himself be pulled away, leaving behind two small holes with a bit of blood flowing out of them. Simon's eyes were deep brown, almost black and his pupils blown wide. Raphael shuddered when he saw his new fangs peeking from his upper lip.

Turning Simon into a vampire was the best thing he's ever done. Simon was a natural when it came to being a vampire and surprisingly, he loved Raphael's blood so he didn't have to worry about Simon going on a rampage from hunger. Because he will always be more than happy to let his little omega drink.

His omega. He loved the sound of it. Finally after all these years he has someone who will never leave him behind. Who will love him for who he is. His arms came automatically around Simon when he nuzzled against his chest and Raphael smirked when he heard Simon's quiet purring. He loved it when Simon did that.

It was such a soothing sound. Simon always did it when he was finished with his feeding and was full. Burying his hand in Simon's soft curls, Raphael leaned more comfortably against the back of the sofa they were sitting on, pulling Simon even closer to him, practically pulling him into his lap. Pressing a quick kiss against the side of his head, Raphael buried his nose into Simon's hair, breathing in the calming scent of his mate.

 _ **Magnus's loft:**_

Sighing in annoyance, Magnus stood up. Someone was trying to break his door down for the last ten minutes. Finally having enough, Magnus stormed to the door and yanked it open, ready to give whoever was behind it a piece of his mind. What he however wasn't ready for was the slap he got when the door was opened.

Blinking and touching his burning cheek, Magnus's eyes locked with blazing dark brown ones. His face paled when he registered just who was trying to break down his door. Gulping, he tried to smile.

"H-Hey, Isabelle darling. What a wonderful surprise. So sorry, but I don't have time, maybe if you'll come by later?" Magnus smiled with too much teeth and tried to close the door, but Isabelle's boot stopped him. "I don't have time for this Bane. Let me in."

So stepping aside and opening the door wider, Magnus let Isabelle in and slowly closed the door behind her, trying to delay their conversation as much as possible. When he turned around, he almost jumped back. Izzy was standing just behind him, impatiently tapping her foot. When she saw he was staring at her, she lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed, and motioned for him to go first.

Once they were both sitting down, across from each other, Izzy started. "Well Magnus, I won't go beating around the bush. What did you do to my brother?" she said sternly. Magnus frowned.

"Is there something wrong with Alexander?" Isabelle scoffed. "Don't play around. As if you didn't know." she glared. Magnus frowned himself. Was there really something different about Alexander? Earlier today, when he was with him, he seemed pretty normal. If maybe a little bit more like his old self?

The one when he thought that he wasn't worthy enough for someone to love him and when he hated himself. Sitting a bit straighter, Magnus glared at nothing. Did he return to that stadium? But why? He was already doing so great, even asking for kisses or hugs. What happened?

It might be true that Magnus didn't really know as he wasn't with the omega as often as before but that was only because he wanted to protect him. He couldn't let Alec get hurt because someone is looking for him, could he? That wouldn't be right. Alexander is too important to him to let him being targeted.

He broke from his thoughts when he heard Isabelle sigh. "You really don't know, do you?" she asked with a sad face. Shaking his head, Magnus leaned forward, wanting to know what was wrong with his omega. Izzy sighed andslumped a bit in her seat, looking at her hands.

"Today, when Alec came into the Institute, he wasn't really looking around, he just ran straight into his room. Normally, Alec would look around the room, asking if someone wanted or needed help. Even if he is really tired, he always stops. But not today." she said looking at Magnus. Her eyes were sad and Magnus was starting to feel really bad. Was it his fault?

"He also always looks around for us. He either wants to be with us or just needs to know that we are alright. But not today. Today he just ran through and straight to his room. I decided to follow him and when I pressed my ear against his door," here she coughed when Magnus looked at her like 'really?' before she continued. "I heard his breath hitch. Do you know what that means Magnus?" when he shook his head she stood up and started pacing.

"That means that he was trying not to cry. My brother doesn't cry. Not even when he broke his arm when he was ten. Not once." here she stopped pacing and turned to look at Magnus, her eyes angry. "So, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn what did you do to my brother?"

"I-I didn't ..." Magnus started, still confused but then stopped. Eyes widening, he buried his head in his hands, what had he done? Isabelle's eyes brightened, 'Did he finally get it?'. Standing up, Magnus almost ran to the door and out of the loft, only stopping to grab his coat before running out with Isabelle behind him.

"Magnus! Magnus, wait!" she called after him. She may be able to run in her heels like a pro, but Magnus was too fastfor her to catch up. Thankfully, it seemed as if Magnus as forgotten that he is a warlock and has chosen to run instead of creating a portal and had to stop at the traffic lights. When she stopped beside him, she only heard him mutter, "What have I done?"

 _ **The Institute:**_

Barging inside, Magnus ignored all guards who turned to look at what was happening, his mind only focused on finding Alexander not unlike the last time. The only thing different was that this time, he was the one who was hurting the little omega.

Finally stopping in front of Alexander's door, he had the sense to knock instead of just barging inside, not wanting the omega to hate him even more. "Alexander? Darling, it's me. Open the door? I need to speak with you. Alexander?" Magnus called, frowning when he didn't get any answer and when he found out that the door was locked. Ignoring Isabelle's presence, he took a step back before kicking the door down. "Magnus!" Izzy shouted, horrified that Magnus would do something like that. Walking in behind him when he ignored her, she, again, gasped but this time in horror.

Alec wasn't anywhere in the room nor his bathroom. But where would he go? Registering Magnus rushing by her, she could only hope that Alec was alright and that Magnus will find him.

 _ **Central Park, NY:**_

Alec was numb. Either from the cold or from the sadness he felt, he didn't know. He was in the Central Park but he didn't know how he got there. Or when he left his room. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave without a jacket or some kind of coat. But he couldn't force himself to care. The only thing he could think about was Magnus. And what he had done to chase him away.

He was trying to be good, not asking for anything. Maybe Magnus finally saw him for the useless omega he was and decided that he wanted someone normal, an ideal omega. Not a broken one like Alec. Smiling bitterly to himself, Alec slid down against the big tree he was hiding under and buried his head into his knees.

Why was he even surprised? He should have been ready for it. It was only a matter of time until it happened. Shivering, Alec looked around himself. When did it started snowing? And why was it so dark? What time was it anyway? Patting his pockets, he frowned when he couldn't find his phone, did he leave it, too?

Bringing his arms around himself, he started debating with himself if it was time to go back. But he didn't want to go. For what? No one needed him. Magnus will find a better omega, Jace had Clary and Izzy will find someone, too.

"Alexander!" lifting his head, Alec's eyes widened. What was Magnus doing here? Standing up, Alec tried to see better through the thick snow falling all around, and when did it start snowing so much? The movement he did must have caught Magnus's attention as he turned and started walking, no running in his direction. Stepping back, Alec's back met the tree and he clenched his hands into his pants.

"Alexander, here you are. I was looking for you." Magnus slightly panted when he stopped before Alec, who tried to curl into himself. Magnus noticed this and frowned, making to move forward but stopped when Alec flinched. "Alexander? Please, tell me what's wrong?" Magnus pleaded, reaching out to the omega.

Looking down, Alec couldn't speak even if he wanted. What should he say? That Magnus finally decided that he wasn't worth it? Or that he didn't want to be a nuisance? No, it would be better to stay quiet, not making it even worse than it already was.

Magnus seeing that Alec was, again, closing himself off took a small step closer. "I...Isabelle told me something very important, something that was, is my fault. And I'm sorry for that Alexander." lifting his head, Alec was confused. His fault? But what could have Magnus done.

"Since that incident when you were injured I-I was trying to distance myself from you." Magnus said quietly, taking another step closer, until the omega was almost at arms reach. "I- When you said that they were looking for me, that it was my fault that you got injured, - I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. So I tried to distance myself, hoping that you wouldn't be targeted."

Magnus continued, inching closer and closer until he was only mere inched from Alec. "But when Isabelle told me today that you were hurting and when I realized that it was my fault I couldn't let it go on." he smiled bitterly.

"Will you forgive me, Alexander? I want to be selfish because, because I can't be without you. I need you. Because you're my omega. Mine to love, mine to protect. I won't let anyone hurt you Alexander, I promise." he said fiercely, finally taking the final step and took Alec into his arms, pulling the stunned omega into his chest.

Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus still loved him? He still wanted him? He didn't think that he was unworthy? Alec didn't notice but he started shaking, this time not from the cold, and tears welled into his eyes. Clenching his hands into Magnus's coat, Alec buried his head into Magnus's chest, breathing in the calming scent of HIS alpha.

Magnus pulled Alec closer when he felt the omega was shivering, and nosed against the crown of his head. He only pulled back when his hand brushed against Alec's ear and he noticed how cold it was. Looking his omega over, he frowned when he saw his red cheeks, nose and ears. His hands were also bright red.

Magnus also took notice that Alec was only wearing a shirt and a thin sweater and it was snowing. He must be so cold. Tsking, Magnus started to pull off his coat. "Alexander darling, why didn't you tell me you were cold? Let's go and get you into the warmth. We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" he said gently and pulled the coat around Alec's shoulders.

Next he summoned a scarf and some mittens along with a hat. Pulling it on his dear little omega, Magnus nodded to himself when he saw the redness disappearing slightly. Wrapping one arm along Alexander's shoulders, he pulled him into his chest, kissing the top of his head.

Alec nuzzled against the scarf, breathing in Magnus's unique scent and burrowing further into the warmth that was Magnus. He could feel the love from the older man and he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Magnus." he whispered into the warlock's chest.

Magnus pulled the small omega closer, pressing another quick kiss, this time against Alec's cheek. "I love you too."

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So here it is. Hope you all like it :D Please let me know! I love your comments and Kudos are great, too ;)**_

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello,**_

 _ **Before we begin let me say something first. It came to me that I might have offended someone but let me say that it wasn't my intention. I know that Raphael, in the TV serial, is asexual but I just wanted, needed, him to be bisexual or homosexual, you can decide that, for my story as I want to show how different a relationship between an omega and alpha can be. I, for sure, wasn't meaning something like 'I hate asexuals' or ' I don't care' not at all. Hope it's alright with you guys and if you have something that offends you or something please tell me. I'm sure we can work with it. Thank you!**_

 _ **And now, let's see what I've got for you this time :D**_

 _ **Magnus's loft:**_

"Alexander, darling. Are you alright?" dazed, Alec looked up, from his position where he was leaning against Magnus's side, at Magnus, not really hearing what he asked. "Hmm?" Magnus sat up straighter, lifting one of his tanned hands to gently feel the omega's forehead. He frowned when he found that it was getting warmer than it should be. Was he coming down with something?

"Alexander, are you perhaps sick? Or not feeling okay? You are a bit warmer than I would like you to be." Magnus said worriedly, looking closer at the omega. He saw that Alec's eyes were hazy and he was slightly shivering. He also seemed really sleepy going by the half lidded eyes.

Alec slowly sat up. He was slightly cold now that he thought about it. Also his hands were shaking and he has this really uncomfortable dumb feeling down there. Magnus was right he was going down with something, but not some illness like Magnus thought. Something he didn't had to feel for the last four months. He was going into heat.

Alec hated his heats. He always felt so lonely and unprotected. And empty but that ...was understandable. Standing up, Alec played with the end of his sweater, shuffling his legs against Magnus's fluffy carpet. Magnus seeing that the omega was nervous also stood up and gently touched his hand.

"Tell me?" he quietly pleaded, not wanting Alec to get scared. Alec looked at him through his lashes, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I-...M-my heat is due." he shyly whispered, playing with Magnus's rings. Magnus's eyes widened slightly. "Your heat?" he repeated louder and Alec only nodded, embarrassed.

"I, Ah, thought that you are on blockers?" Magnus asked carefully. Nodding, Alec finally looked up and into Magnus's eyes. "Yeah, normally I am but I have to stop taking them after some time before continuing. So my body won't collapse."

"I see. Do you need something then? Should I create a portal for you? Or perhaps something else?" eyes widening, Alec looked at Magnus. Seeing this, Magnus wrapped arm around the omega's waist, pulling him closer. "What is it darling? Are you unwell?" shaking his head Alec buried his head into Magnus's chest.

He was afraid that Magnus would be angry at him or something like that. "A-aren't you angry that I don-don't want to spend my heat with you?" he asked unsure. The alpha's eyes softened. "Of course not, I don't mind. After all, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you aren't ready for us to spend your heat together, I can wait. It doesn't matter. I'll wait for you." pressing a quick kiss against the blushing omega's forehead, Magnus told him to wait and walked to his bedroom.

Alec couldn't believe that. How could he be so lucky. He was so sure that Magnus would be disappointed that he won't spend his heat with him and he ... he was okay. It wasn't like Alec didn't want Magnus in that way, it was just ... he wasn't ready just yet.

Maybe the next time he will be off the blockers. Looking up, Alec was confused. Magnus was back and he was holding something behind his back. Smiling, Magnus showed Alec the shirt and blanket he picked up – the shirt was Magnus's and the blanket was Alec's favorite, it has their scents.

"I just thought that maybe you would like this – for your nest? So you will also have my scent with you even though I won't be there." he said gently and pushed the bundle into the shocked omega's hands. Alec blinked, blushed and shyly looked down. Gathering his courage, he stepped forward and pressed short kiss against Magnus's lips. "Thank you."

 _ **The Institute:**_

Isabelle looked up when she heard the door opening, smiling when she saw her brother. She then smirked when she saw that he was carrying a bundle, of what she assumed were some of Magnus's things. Again, she was proven right that Magnus was right for her brother.

Instead of trying to convince Alec to let him spend his heat with him, Magnus was okay with it, even letting him take something of his to have with him. There wasn't anyone more suited to be her brother's alpha than the warlock.

 _ **Alec's room, The Institute:**_

Picking up the same shirt, which he picked at least ten times in the last half an hour, Alec put it in the other corner of his nest. Some omegas make big circle like nests while others do some kind of square. Alec's always looks like a big, ...well a bird nest really. He just likes the high edges. He put many layers over each other and makes a fluffy place in the middle.

Finally happy with the position of the shirt, it was Jace's by the way, he picked the shirt Magnus gave him. Bringing it up to his nose, he took a deep breath, his inner omega purring at the raw smell of it's alpha. Carefully, he put it right next to where he plans to place his head before he stood up and looked around himself.

It looked nice and comfortable, just what he would need. Alec knows that some omega's heats are bad that they hurt so bad that they even faint. And the only thing that helps them is being filled by an alpha. Thankfully, Alec's heats weren't this bad. He was hot and wet all over. Just uncomfortable.

Oh, and he has this, if you ask him, annoying urge to be near an alpha. Most of the time it's Izzy and when she can't be with him it's Jace. When they, he and Izzy, talked about it, the only thing they could think about was that his omega wants to be protected, to have a safe atmosphere around itself.

Alec didn't really mind that much when he thought about what other omegas had to do so they wouldn't hurt. Better be clingy than have an unachievable feeling of want to be filled. Yeah, a lot better. Looking at the clock, he assumed that he has about an hour, maybe an hour and half if he is lucky, until his heat hit him head on.

Stripping and hopping into the shower, Alec took a thorough shower knowing that he won't be able to in the next four days. At least. Hopefully it won't be more. He hated his longer heats. After them he always feels drained and kind of depressed.

Stepping outside, he put on his most comfortable clothes. Soft sweats and a really fluffy shirt that Izzy bought for him. It has long sleeves and a deep V-neck. It was airy too. Perfect for his heats. He wears it almost every time. Almost. He doesn't want to destroy or tear it. It means a lot to him.

Carefully, so he doesn't damage his nest, he steps inside and picks up the blanket Magnus gave him. When they watch a movie or a serial they are covered by it so it's soaked up in their combined scents. Sitting down and leaning against the edge, Alec covered himself with the blanket, burrowing his nose into the soft fabric.

In the corner of his eye he saw that it was just a little over the hour he gave himself and got ready for the warm yet cold feeling that will drown him soon. Ignoring the knocking and Izzy entering, she only knocks for the sake of other people if they were to see her.

Turning his head a little, he saw her smiling at him from her position on his bed, book in her hands. She smirked once she saw how tightly he was wrapped in Magnus's blanket and he resisted sticking his tongue out at her. They both looked up when someone knocked.

Suddenly nervous, Alec turned to Izzy who smiled at him encouragingly and opened the door, but just a little so no one would see inside. When she turned back, she was smiling widely. "Alec? Are you okay with Magnus seeing your nest?" she asked him gently. Not understanding why she was asking, he nodded, a confused look on his face.

Izzy nodded to whoever was outside and stepped aside, letting them in. When the door opened wider, Alec smiled when he saw Magnus. But then he blushed and looked away. What if Magnus won't like his nest. Eyes widening, he started looking around himself, hoping to fix whatever was askew before the alpha saw it.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was facing Magnus with strict face. "I hope you will hold yourself back. I don't need my brother to be traumatized." Magnus lifter his hands up, "Don't worry, I just remembered something and I want to give it to him. I won't do anything he doesn't want. I love him too much for that. And like I said to him, it doesn't matter that he isn't ready for us to spend his heat together.

I waited 400 years, I can wait a little bit longer." he smiled and looked at the omega, chuckling when he saw him messing with his nest. Isabelle, too looked at her brother and smiled. Touching Magnus's shoulder, she left them alone. "I will be back in a few."

Magnus absently nodded, gaze locked on Alec. The emerald colored shirt he was wearing was a gift from the gods. He had the feeling that it was thanks to Isabelle, he has to thank her later. Slowly stepping closer, Magnus didn't want to startle the omega, he knelt down, right next to Alexander's nest. It was really pretty.

The prettiest he ever saw and he saw many. "Alexander, darling?" he tried, hoping that he wasn't too far gone and still able to speak. Because some omegas he saw just before their heats weren't able to. Smiling when Alec looked at him with his beautiful eyes, Magnus slowly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to move fast, reached inside his coat.

Using his magic, he reached inside his apartment and pulled his hand back. Alec's eyes brightened when he saw the tiny cat Magnus was holding. Making grabby hands, the omega cooed when he held the tiny cat in his hands, nuzzling against it's head.

Magnus growled deep inside his chest. The omega was even cuter than normal. "I hope you don't mind keeping him company. I have to leave and he would have been home alone." Magnus said, smiling when Alec shyly smiled at him and nodded. "Of course." the omega said and reached forward to Magnus.

Moving slightly forward, Magnus was surprised when he was pulled into hug, Alec's face buried into his chest. Eyes widening when he heard gentle purring and somehow, he just knew that it wasn't Chairman. Eyes yellowing, Magnus wrapped his arms around the slender form of HIS omega and nuzzled against Alexander's head, scenting him.

Alexander's scent was more intense, because of his heat, and Magnus accidentally let out his too. Mixing their scents together, Magnus moved lower, closer to where Alec's shoulder meets his neck. Resisting the urge to bite, Magnus pulled away, only now registering that Alec's was breathing faster.

Pressing a kiss against the omega's forehead, Magnus stood up, ignoring the sad whine, and turned to leave. "I will be back in four days. Take care of yourself darling." taking one last look at his omega, smiling when he saw him curling in his nest under their blanket and cuddling the cat close to him, he opened the door, smiled at Isabelle, who was waiting there, and left.

Isabelle waited until she couldn't see the edge of Magnus's coat before she walked inside and closed the door after herself. Sitting back in her previous seat, picking her book back up, she smiled at the cute picture her brother made. Sleeping in his nest, covered in the blanket and cuddling the tiniest cat she ever saw.

 _ **Four days later, The Institute:**_

Walking with a fast tempo, Magnus almost knocked down another Shadowhunter as he almost ran to Alexander's room. Finally, Isabelle texted him that Alec's heat ended and that Alec was asking for him. So stopping whatever he was doing, Magnus created a portal and here he was. He thought that he saw Jace and Clary but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

His priority was to get to his omega. His inner alpha was restless, maybe because of Alec's heat? Who knows. Finally, seeing the door, Magnus knocked and when he heard Isabelle's soft steps, he straightened. Nodding along to whatever she was saying, Magnus was trying to see around her but as she stood right in the door he was unable to.

Finally, she stepped outside, letting the door wide open for Magnus. Quickly walking inside, Magnus closed the door after himself and looked around. He didn't see his omega anywhere, meaning that he must be in the bathroom. Sitting down on Alec's bed, Magnus waited. Now that he was in the same rooms as the omega his alpha was resting.

Looking up when the bathroom door opened, Magnus smiled at Alexander, standing up and walking closer. Pulling the startled omega into a hug, Magnus pulled from behind his back a big bouquet of roses he got for the omega, chuckling when he blushed and shyly took the flowers.

"Magnus, you didn't have to?" laughing, Magnus kissed Alec on the lips. "But I wanted to."

 _ **The streets of NY :**_

A police car stopped at a filthy corner of a street, the window rolling down and the officer looking at a tall afro american man. "We've got a 10-45, but I don't see a dead body." the police officer looked around. The afro american sighted, "Yeah, nothing to see. It's a false alarm. Just some dumbass kids pulling a prank."

The officer looked at his partner and then back at the man outside, "Yeah, have a good night, huh?"

"You too." the man looked as the police cruiser drove away. Turning around, he walked right to where the body should have been, passing through some kind of barrier. Once inside, the empty place was replaced by a dead body, which chest was ripped open, the heart missing. A black haired woman was kneeling besides it, looking it all over.

"Well, this is one nasty demon. Punched a hole right through his chest." Isabelle said, shaking her head. "Well, with that kind of strength, I doubt it's done." said Luke, looking at Alec who just joined them. "Nothing in the immediate area."

"We are taking the body back to the Institute." said Isabelle, standing up. "I'll run some tests to see what kind demon we're dealing with." Alec nodded, "Clary and I will widen the perimeter. Hey Fray! Let's go." bidding the two good night, he turned and started walking away, not bothering to wait for Clary.

Jace wasn't with them tonight, he had something to do in the Institute. Walking with a fast pace, Alec started lecturing, "Most important thing, don't slow me down. You slow me down, you get us both killed." Clary nodded, almost running after the taller male. Alec sighted and slowed down, grabbing her hand and pulling his stele.

"What's this for?" she asked as Alec drew a rune on the back of her hand. "Let's you see the demon's heat signature." Clary looked around her and saw that the world was blinking from normal to some kind of yellow color. "The trick is that you have to concentrate, filter everything you don't need away."

"I'm trying, but I'm just not seeing anything." Alec rolled his eyes, "Just focus." They continued walking, Clary complaining that it wasn't working and Alec trying to ignore her, while looking for the demon. Finally, when they crossed another street, Clary stopped, "Alec? Do you see that?" she pointed to the corner of the building which was the colored with all the other colors except for yellow.

Alec nodded, slowly advancing forward. The heat trail continued steadily, until they arrived at one corner **.** It led to a side street. Showing Clary to wait a bit, he slowly approached, careful to not make any noise.

Pulling his blade, Alec was ready to fight but the only thing he saw was a confused girl. Putting his blade away, he walked closer and when she looked up at him he saw that she was scared. "What's happening? Who are you?"

"It's okay, we are here to help" Clary calmed her down. "It's a classic possession hangover. Once the demon leaves the body, they have no memory of what they did." Alec whispered to Clary, looking at the trembling girl from the corner of his eye.

"What's this? Is this blood?" they turned back to the girl, who was now looking at her bloody hands. "Just try to calm down." Alec tried to calm her down, using his omega voice, hoping that it will help. Omegas were able to calm others down, playing at their own protective traits. He didn't know what the girl was, she was too scared for him to tell, so he decided to risk it.

The girl's breathing was starting to get labored. Just his luck, she must be an omega. Looking at Clary, he motioned for her to do something. Her eyes widened but when she saw how stressed the girl was, she knelt besides her. "Hey don't look at your hands,okay? Just look at me." the girl did as she was told, looking at Clary with wide scared eyes. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

Clary smiled at her slightly, "I know nothing makes sense right now. But I'm going to help you. I promise. Okay?" Clary said, and the girl finally nodded.

 _ **The Institute:**_

Isabelle, rolled the stretcher inside the Institute, ready to get the body down in her lab to run some tests. But she was stopped by non other than Raj. "Wow, that guy's heart is obliterated. And I though that I was having a rough weekend." Isabelle sighed before she turned to look at him. "Show some respect for the dead."

"I'm just saying, I've been in his shoes before. Except my demon was called Kathy." he chuckled at his own joke while Isabelle just stood there impassive. "You know, you might want to cut back on that **smartass** **sass** after getting manhandled by a warlock." she smirked at his red face, remembering when Magnus threw him against wall when he tried to get him away from Alec.

"You keep shooting your mouth off, you might end like that corpse." she pointed at the dead body with a hole in it's chest and walked away, the stretcher rolling after her. What she didn't noticed was a black mass of something detaching from the corpse and disappearing into the air condition.

 _ **Magnus's loft:**_

Looking up from his potions Magnus waved his hand, letting his magic open the door to whoever was knocking. He knew that it wasn't a client as everyone knows that he worked only from ten to four. He heard two pairs of footsteps before he saw Raphael and Simon. Smiling he stood up to welcome them.

"What a surprise. Welcome. How can I help you?" he mentioned for them to sit down. "Drink?"

"No thank you, Maguns." said Raphael and pulled something from his chest pocket. Magnus walked closer, picked it up and looked at it. "A toy? Do you need me to open it?" shaking his head, Raphael looked at Simon who nodded. "It's Camille's box. With her grave dirt." eyes widening, Magnus put it on the coffee table.

"Camille's?" nodding, the two vampires waited for him to say something more. "Where did you find it?"

"Well, when she disappeared we started throwing her things away and we found this. We thought that you would like to have it. You can do what you want with it." nodding along, Magnus was in deep thoughts. It may be the truth that he and Camille had something between them but it was a long time ago and, what was more important, he has Alexander now.

He didn't need her. So why don't leave her in the hands of the Clave.

 _ **The Institute:**_

Meanwhile the Institute was in panic, red lights were everywhere. Running after Clary, Alec wanted everything to end already. When they arrived at one of the training halls, they saw another body with it's chest ripped open and another Shadowhunter sitting against a wall, not remembering anything. Clary looked at Alec and Isabelle, "Classic possession hangover."

"A hole punched straight through the chest. Just like our mundane in the morgue." said Isabelle, ignoring Aldertree who finally arrived. Alec knelt besides his dead colleague, "The demon is in the Institute. We have to find it"

Aldertree walked closer to them. "Activate the emergency surveillance. The Clave is unreachable." he said and pointed to the arsenal of weapons. "I don't get it." started Clary while she was strapping weapons onto her person, "How did the demon get past the wards."

Isabelle attached her whip to her arm, "The same way it got in without setting this off." she touched her necklace. "It must have some kind of cloating ability."

Aldertree stopped near them, "We should split up, look for it. Alec, go look in the living quarters, you two go look in the utility tunnels." he motioned for Isabelle and Clary before leaving and taking Raj with him.

 _ **Magnus's loft:**_

Magnus took a deep breath, took some if the dirt into his fist and threw it into the air. The air cracked and suddenly, Camille stood in the place where the dirt landed. "What the hell." she lifted and eyebrow and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's just me." he had to fight the urge to not turn his back to her but he had to. "Magnus." she purred

His back still turned, Magnus took another kind of dust into his hand, this one of his making, "I'm so sorry." and threw it right at Camille. A big cage materialized around Camille and she glared, "Magnus, let me out of here." smiling, Magnus put everything away.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." he looked over his shoulder, smirking when Raphael and Simon walked from where they were hidden. Her eyes widened when she saw them, but then she glared and smirked, "Well, look at that. If it isn't Raphael and his new pet." Raphael snarled, the only thing holding him back from attacking her was Simon's hand on his shoulder.

 _ **The Institute:**_

"Simon, where are you? Please call me." pocketing her phone, Clary turned around a corner and her steps froze. "Alec?!" he was sitting against a wall, his hands bloody and sporting a confused expression. "Wh-What happened? I-i don't understand?" he stuttered, looking at his hands. Clary looked around them, her eyes widening when she realized that they were in the same hall her mom has her bedroom.

Standing up,she ran a little further, her heart stopping when she saw her mom's door opened. Knees shaking, she walked inside, hands shaking when she saw her mom laying in a puddle of blood. Running forward, she fell to her knees next to her mom's body, gently turning her around.

Her eyes fell on the hole on her chest, tears swirling in Clary's eyes. Then, her eyes traveled higher, and her heart jumped into her throat. Her mom was looking at her, slowly blinking and, seeing it only now, breathing shallowly.

"Mom! Help! Somebody help me!" she shouted, not knowing what to do with her hands, gently running her fingers through her mom's locks. She heard someone running and then Isabelle's voice breaking "Alec!"

 _ **Magnus's loft:**_

Camille, smirked and turned back to Magnus, "Don't tell me you are doing the Clave's bidding because of your silly infatuation with that Shadowhunter boy." glaring, Magnus slammed his hands against the cage, making Camille step back. "Leave Alec out of this."

"I hope you will enjoy Idris." Magnus said mockingly and waved his hands, teleporting Camille, with her cage, to Idris. They should be waiting for her. Turning back to the two other vampires in his home he smiled but his attention was grabbed by his phone which was ringing. Picking it up, Magnus smiled when he saw it was Alec calling him.

"Alexander? What a surprise. How can I help you?"

 _"Magnus, it's Isabelle."_ Magnus's eyes narrowed.

"Isabelle, something happened? Is Alec okay?" he heard her sigh.

 _"The Institute is under attack from some kind of demon. I need you to come. Alec was targeted. Don't worry he is alive."_ nodding even though she can't see him, Magnus created a portal.

"I'll be there in a second." he said before ending the call and stepping through the portal, Raphael and Simon following. He didn't even wait, the moment he stood on hard ground, he was running.

 _ **The Institute, with Isabelle:**_

After she ended her call with Magnus, she gently picked Alec up, letting Jace handle the other side, and started slowly walking to the Infirmary. Alec's whole body was shaking and Isabelle had a feeling that not everything is like it seems. They were just entering the main training hall when hurried footsteps were heard around the corner.

Knowing who it was, she stopped, and waited for Magnus to arrive. Once he rounded the corner, she saw his eyes widen when he saw Alec. Stepping aside, she let him take her place, she instead ran forward to get help.

"Alexander, darling." Magnus whispered against the omega's hair, only just resisting stripping him so he could look for injuries. Alec, hearing Magnus's voice, turned his head and buried it in Magnus's chest. Taking him from Jace, Magnus picked him up, ready to carry him. Hearing the clicking of heels, he looked at Isabelle, who has returned.

Opening his mouth to say something, he had to dodge claws that has suddenly appeared on Isabelle's hands. Now that he looked at her, her eyes were pitch black and she was smirking. "The demon is inside her." he heard Jace say before he ran at her, trying to pacify her without hurting her. It was still Isabelle after all.

Moving aside with Alec so he wasn't in the way, Magnus watched as Jace hesitated, not knowing where to hit her. The demon jumped up and forward, landing right on Jace and bringing a dagger to his neck. "Always the favorite child. I'm done living in your shadow." the demon said with Isabelle's voice and Jace's eyes widened.

Magnus was about to help when Clary came running from nowhere and stabbed the demon in the back of it's shoulder, jumping on it's back. She pulled the dagger back, and the demon screamed, escaping from Isabelle's body through the hole in her shoulder.

Isabelle fell down, not moving but breathing, and the demon finally showed it's truth from. It looked like he didn't have a body, just the dust of something flying. "Go back to where you belong." Clary growled and jumped at the demon, stabbing it right in the chest. The demon screamed again but this time it exploded and disappeared.

"I-Izzy" Magnus looked down at the omega he was holding, Alec was reaching for his sister, who started moving. Walking closer to where she was sitting with the help of Jace, Magnus placed Alec next to her, smiling slightly when he pulled her in his embrace with Jace following.

"Thank god you are alright."

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So, this chapter is a little longer than usual, you're welcome ;), and the first half is a present for you, hope you liked it, and the second half is my Au of episode 4.**_

 _ **I really hope you liked it, and I'm looking forward to your comments, I really love them all Thank you, and also for your kudos.**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
